Mine, all mine
by Teensie-sama
Summary: It took a proposal of another man for him to realize that she was always his and nothing, no one can stop him from having her. RATED XXX for naughtiness. This is an alternate ENDING TO MY OTHER STORY 'KAGOME' CHAP 8 OF KAGOME IF YOU WILL....


**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. All characters are property of Rumiko Takanashi and the companies affiliated. I make nothing from the writing of this story. Thanks!

.....~.....

**AN: **I wrote this for everyone who wants Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. My original story of 'Kagome' is still how I would like the ending to be. That's why this extra epilogue chapter is a new story instead of a chapter 8 for 'Kagome'. I hope you enjoy it and of course LEMON at the end.

.....~.....

...~...

...

**Mine, all mine.**

Hojo called and said he was on his way but was stuck in a parking lot of traffic. Kagome timed making their dinner accordingly. Turning on the music as she began to dance to _iio's 'Is it love_' cheerfully swaying bouncing her head around. She had blasted her music again and didn't noticed that the door had opened and closed, nor the fact that she was being watched. Tapping her feet and swaying her hips as she sang and danced along. It had become a habit for her when she cooked that she enjoyed dancing while working around the kitchen.

He stood in the corner, leaning casually against the door frame as he watched her bopped her head about, fixing dinner. The scent of seasoning filled in and he dragged a gentle breath to taste her cooking. He decided he rather enjoyed the scent of it. He watched her body swaying about, grinding her hip, a movement he remembered all too well. He felt his groin ache and swallowed to make his beast submit. He wasn't there to have sex with her - at least that's what he told himself before entering the small apartment.

_"I need to be with you much more...we can run away...."_ she sang along and twirling around, with her eyes closed, she hit a hard body. She giggled a bit thinking Hojo had tricked her about being stuck in traffic. Then her senses hit her hard when the scent and large frame wasn't that of her fiancé. She opened her eyes and staggered backwards backing herself as far from _him_ as she could.

Golden eyes stared at her, silver hair swaying from breeze coming through her window. Kagome blinked rapidly. Her hand reached up to her neck, somehow searching for an invisible force that seemed to be choking her, because she couldn't breathe!!! Her lungs seemed to lack a large amount of oxygen. Her chest was heaving faster with each passing second, her head darted around her apartment, looking, for what? she didn't know, but she wanted something to make him disappear. She settled for pinching her eyes shut and then opening them, wanting him to dissolve - like a magic trick perhaps; but at the same time, afraid that he would truly vanished from her life.

"Kagome," he called, his deep luxurious voice traveled and caressed her neck. Kagome thought she was going to faint. Indefinite and continuous duration passed while she stared blankly at the mortal as a God standing in front of her.

"What…What are you..doing here?" her voice came out shaky.

Without saying anything, he moved in a flash and she was gathered in his arms while he took in a long whiff of her scent he longed for and missed for the past two years. It took every will power she had not to cry.

She wanted to push him away, to tell him he had no right to be in her apartment, and especially holding her, but her body won't cooperate. It didn't want to move and it couldn't push him away. Instead it acted on its own accord and rested a palm on his chest while her head moved and rest on his body, hearing the thumping of his heart. Suddenly the feelings she denied and suppressed for the past two years came rushing back, flooding her like a broken dam; breaking her self control the tears flowed on its own, her mind was whirling, racing but her body wanted to do its own thing as her heart took over control. She threaded her fingers through his silver tress, enjoying the feel of its luxurious smoothness.

With one hand, Sesshoumaru rested on her mid back and pulled her closer as his other hand ran through her hair soothing her as he stroked her head. His mouth grazed her earlobe. "I have missed you." His dark-velvet voice caressed her while his cool hands drew circles around her shoulders and down her arms. She sniffled while drawing in a deep breath.

"Shhh…don't cry…" he cooed. But she couldn't stop. She still loves him she realized miserably. "Kagome, come back to me…" he beseeched her. She shook her head frantically.

Then the memories came rushing back to her, how she'd begged him not to go, but he left her anyway. Kagome remembered the devastation he left in the wake of his absence. She never understood why he did it, but now that she has Hojo, she didn't care. She was just angry. Pure uncontrollable indignation stemming from pain and anguish. Her blood boiling as she pushed him back with hard force and her miko powers glow with an indisputable ire. Sesshoumaru stumbled backwards, shocked at her strength and but not surprised at her anger toward him.

"Get out. Get out NOW!" she screamed.

"No." he answered "I'm not letting you go again, Kagome." He said with firmness.

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. How could he do this to her? Had he stop by for another romp in the hay? She was indignant, staring at the bulge confined by his trousers. "Oh, this boat of ass has long sailed! For two long years it had sailed away from you - so get the fuck out of my apartment!!" She flung a nearby knife at him, which he dodged with such ease. Dammit! She had wanted it to pierce his heart and make it bleed as he'd made hers bled for two years.

"Kagome, you still are mine. You have always been mine, and you'll always be mine." His rough voice caressed her soul.

She suppressed all desires to throw herself at him and laughed at the insanity of his statement. "Is that what you think?" She snarled. "Why now _Sesshoumaru_? Because out of the blue you see me with someone who wants more out of me than ass? Suddenly, you want me back?! Yet, when you had me, you didn't want me!"

He brushed her fury words aside, he wanted her to understand that he had made a mistake. He'd been a coward against his mother, fearing for _her_ life. He wanted her to know that it wasn't too late for him to rectify it - to find redemption in her warm embrace. "Kagome, come with me," he asked.

"NO!" She yelled. He took a step forward and she grabbed what should could from the counter. Pulling it in front of her she realized she'd grabbed on a useless celery stick, she stared at the thing (going limp in her hand, no less) for a second wondering what the hell she was going to do with it in defense against a DaiYokai. Kagome looked back at the Dai and saw a smirk on his face, which only fueled her anger even more.

"Wipe that ugly thing off your face! I'm not going any…EEEEkKKK!" She screamed as he lifted her over his shoulder and she dangled, her feet kicking wildly to be release while her fist pounded hard into his back.

"Let go of me you selfish, arrogant, possessive asshole!! You didn't want me then_ and I don't want you now_!" she demanded and following no one's order, he transformed and they were at his penthouse before she could even mutter another protest.

He didn't want to risk her doing something harsh and hurting herself so right away he took her inside and locked the doors. She began to paced around his living room, practically stomping her feet.

"You have no right!" She cried out and tears followed her voice down her face.

"Kagome, let's talk.."

"NO! There's nothing to talk about! You should have never let me go, you fucking fuck nut!!" Sesshoumaru flinched a bit. He'd never been insulted that way before. He swallowed, dismissing his anger while she continued hers "And now it's too late for you to get me back because I don't want you!" She was hoping her words can do some serious damage to his confidence and pride. "Besides, what the fuck are we doing here?! Where is your _wife?!_" She didn't know why she cared but she'd been curious from day one as to why he'd drop her like a hot potato.

"Kagome, I'm not mated." he revealed.

"Well, then fine! Take me home. For your information, I'm engaged to a very wonderful man and _he's on his way home to me!_!" Kagome flashed her left hand, wiggling her ring finger at him.

"Don't remind me." Sesshoumaru ran his hand down his face, as if trying to wipe away the reality of his mistake.

"Oh? And why not? It's okay for you to have a girlfriend, but I can't have a boyfriend... fiancé?" She corrected herself. "Or is that why you want me? Because someone else is playing with your 'toy' Sesshoumaru?" She hissed nastily. He sighed in regret willing his mind to be patient. Subsiding his beast from attacking her. Kami all, that fearless attitude combined with those pouty lips spewing fiery words was more than enough to make his body ache for her. Except this time, his heart was in control and it was going to make it known to her, how special she really was to him. That he'd always had her best interest held deep within his soul.

His silence egged her on. "Well, too motherfucking late!! I love him and I want to go home to _him!_ I don't ever want to see you again....you sadistic son-of-a-bitch!!!" She held out her palm and summoned an energy ball. If she was threatening him, it didn't work because he didn't even flinch. Instead, he walked toward her.

"Stop Sesshoumaru. Or I'll hurt you!" She voiced her threat. And when he ignored her she threw the energy ball at him, which of course, he dodged easily. It hit his wall putting a large hole in it. He didn't care enough to turn around. He'd set her in his sight and winning her back was his only objective.

"Take me home to my fiancé!" She repeated, stomping her feet like a child throwing a tantrum. "I want to be with Hojo! I love Hojo! And I. Hate. You!"

Frustrated he slammed his fist against the poor wall and it made another hole. As if shedding its own emotion the wall crumbled its paint at his feet.** "I said stop!!" **He bellowed.

Surprised at his sudden outburst she gave a sharp inhale of breath. He strode over to where she was standing and she repeated her actions at her apartment and began to back away from him.

"Kagome," his voice was soft and tender again. He moved before she could run and cupped her chin to look into his eyes. "do you really believe you are no longer mine?" She stared at him, eyes blinking wildly and she swallowed. He already knew the answer, but still he waited.

"You're so fucking arrogant" She slapped his hand off her face "do you think…."

"Kiss me." He interrupted.

"What?!" She realized that the Dai had gone insane. Or perhaps she was loosing her mind because for a second, she contemplated on doing what he'd asked.

"Kiss me." He repeated.

"You're insane!" She turned her back to him. Hiding her true feelings. Kagome placed her hand over her chest as if protecting her heart from the pain inflicted being so near him.

"If you no longer love this Sesshoumaru then there wouldn't be any harm." He bargained.

Whipping her head around she glared at him, "When did I ever say that I loved you?" she lied.

"Then why hesitate in kissing me?" He challenged.

"Um..well, um…excuse me, but I am engaged." She raised her left hand, flashed him her ring _again_, and then using her right index finger pointed at it as if he was blind.

"You're stalling." Sesshoumaru pointed out with a gleeful smirk.

"I'm not stalling! I just have no interest in kissing the likes of a filthy mongrel that's all." she spat. Never in his life had he taken so much insult and name calling. If she wasn't the love of his life, Kami could only imagine what he'd do to her when the first word of insult was spoken.

"Don't lie Kagome, it's not in your nature."

She gawked at him. _Why is he doing this?? _She wondered helplessly. Her body couldn't deny how thrilling the experience was. And dammit! She did want to kiss him. Kiss him badly! She shook her head to shake those reckless thoughts away. "I want to go home Sesshoumaru. I don't want you, I don't want to be here, and I sure as hell...." Her eyes widen when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, staring at her with a hard, cold expression. Specters of vulnerability crawled across her skin, but still she pressed forward, "s-sure as hell, don't.." she gasped as she bumped into something.

Sesshoumaru took the opportunity and sealed his lips on hers. She pressed her palms against his chest to push him away but the desires for him burning within her was undeniable. She loved him, she wanted him and his kiss had brought back waves of passionate emotions that rode through her little frame, crushing any mental resistance she had left.

That was it. She'd surrender to her lust, love and carnal need for him. Her hand moved by themselves and wrapped itself around his neck pulling him closer to her and taking his mouth deeper into hers. Their tongues danced a torturous rapture as two years of denial and frustration had finally let loose.

"Mmmm" She moaned into his mouth and he groaned while the heat from their bodies rose to an unbearable burn. He had to shed her of her clothes promptly. But first, he slid his hand down hers and removed the metal object that bounded her to someone else. He dismissed everything altogether. Her fiancé. His DaiYokai background, the fact that she was a mere child compared to him. The pretentious relationship with Ayami. _His mother. _

The girl had his nuts in the palms of her hands. _  
_

She was going to be his tonight and nothing was going to change that. Almost as if the time in between had never slipped away, he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. The sounds of torn clothes filled their ears, while their lips never leaving each other. Crossing the threshold of his bedroom he laid her on his large bed and pressed his body onto hers. She rolled over and the pool of dark tress covered her face, waving around her back and down her body like a beautiful stream of dark silk.

Using his knee he parted her legs and angled her left knee to a right square. Her perky ass protruded like a delectable delicacy for him. He groaned, his cock hard as a steel rod. Looming down he pressed his bare chest into her back, his prick rubbing along her thigh, her moans of need urged him on. He began to lick the soft area of her neck, nibbling on her ears.

"Kami, I've missed you!" He rasped into her ear.

"I can tell," she whispered, smiling finally at the feel of his cock as it rode the crack of her ass. Her body ripened with his simple touch. It was hard to find her voice. She sighed as his full lips found her neck, sliding slowly over the sensitive length.

His arms came around her, pulling her back against his solid chest. "You smell delicious," he growled, nipping the delicate skin at her nape.

"Do I, now?" She pushed her ass against him and wiggled. His cock pressed even harder against her soft derriere, and she smiled. "You're a jerk Sesshoumaru." She pouted, not believing he'd let all this time slipped by them, almost loosing her forever. He didn't care for her comment about him. He liked the way his name rolled off her tongue and Kagome was amazed at how good it felt to be with him again.

"Say it again." He licked a hot path down her neck to just under her ear, sending fires along her skin. "Say my name again, Kagome."

Kagome wrapped her hand around the back of his neck pulling his mouth further onto her neck."Sesshoumaru" she whispered, her voice faded as he bit lightly into her flesh, nipping, and then soothing with his wicked tongue. She loved it when he kissed her neck just so. It sent tingles of electricity straight to her pussy. The first time he'd kissed her there, she'd nearly come from the sensation alone. It was sooooo pleasurable, such an erogenous zone for her. He knew this and he continued to rub his long hard length between the crevice of her ass. The scent of her moisture reached him. Sesshoumaru inhaled everything exuding from her form. Licking and tracing his tongue along her shoulder, positioning himself between her swollen lips thrusting from the outside. She moaned loudly.

"You like that little one?"

"Oh fuck, big daddy, don't tease. I need you." she answered breathless. She'd lost all her senses. It didn't matter to her how long it'd been. It mattered not, that she had promised herself to another man. All she wanted at the moment was to feel him. Like she used to. To be filled completely by him. The urge was almost too much and her body ached in pain. Caught, entangled within a fevered vortex of passion, all she could think about was him. Of how badly she wanted him to fuck her senseless. "I hurt so badly...." she continued to beg.

The trembles in her body, the softness of her words, was her desperate signs of her surrender to him. It affected him like nothing ever had before. Groaning he pushed the tip of his head into her hot, tight cunt. "Tell me," he commanded grabbing her hair, pressing his weight to pin her in place.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, more...I still hurt so badly.." she repeated again.

"Tell me how you want me, and I'll make the ache go away. I promise." He murmured in her ear.

"Please, I want you." She yielded to him.

"And?" He pushed just a little more in. She winced from the pain while the wetness continued to flow from within.

"And no one else." She answered gasping when he slid a little more into her tightness.

"Such a good girl...so beautiful, my Kagome." He kissed her cheek then, sliding his hand under her to feel her breast. Her desires for him were angling her mind into a frenzied orbit.

"Deeper please...Mmmmm..." Kagome cried earnestly.

Sesshoumaru fought his way between her tight folds to glide his throbbing, aching dick into her. She tensed and the scent of salty wetness made its way to him. Pressing his chest on the side, he balanced himself between being inside of her and leaning on her while his hand moved to brush the raven strands from her face. "I'm sorry." he kissed her tears. She loved him, loves him, and will always; he could taste it in her tears. "Sorry I've caused you so much pain." He moved slowly out, then pushed gently back in. "It was not my intention..." he continued, she nodded, biting her lower lip, letting her pussy fashion itself around him. Forgiving him for everything and anything as long as he would just be with her - just like that.

"Oooohhhh....yes Sesshoumaru."

"You were mine." He pulled out again, then glided slowly back in, this time, slightly easier.

"Will always be mine, from this moment forward." His whispered words of seduction and assurance eased her, and Sesshoumaru stroked Kagome's hair, continuing to speak softly as he held on to her lithe, shaking frame beneath him. His body was clamoring with an unrelenting ache. Primed and ready for him, her pussy was slick and slippery, making his cock pulsate strongly. "Are you ready Kagome?" He asked.

"Hmmm...." She moaned, confused of what he meant.

"Ready to be all mine?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please, give it to me!"

"Don't move!" he commanded and raised himself off her. He just needed her prone, legs wide, so he could fuck her, _fuck her_, and **fuck her.** So he did. Using his hand he pressed her legs wider at the angel, ogling her ass slightly while he watched his thick cock being choked by her tightness. Grabbing her hips he drilled into her and she screamed. His cock lodged so deep inside her cunt Kagome screeched with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Kagome shuddered and tossed against the pillows, her head rearing back, while she arched her hips slightly so that her pussy pushed up against his cock, taking him - impossibly - deeper inside.

Sesshoumaru growled and moaned at the tight fit of her sheath, braced both his hands tighter on the side of her hips, and pushed her thighs apart with his spread legs, so he could pound into her warm, wet flesh the way he used to. The feel of her clenching pussy was heavenly, hellish and completely consuming. He remembered it all like it was just yesterday. How he had survived two years without her was beyond him.

His body thrusting into her was like a hard force. She clenched on the pillow for a meager support, and his body was like an anchor against the crashing waves of desires. She held onto his dick for dear life, afraid to loose him to the current of her immense craze.

"I love you Sesshoumaru!" She blurted sending her waves of desires toward him. The final tumult for both of them had reached the end, and Sesshoumaru came in a torrent of hazy bliss, with Kagome's clenching pussy sucking more and more from him as she joined him, crying out in orgasm.

"Oh Kagome, I need you." His rough voice tickled her neck, his fangs brushing against her tender skin as he began sliding his dick in and out of her.

_'Mark me,' _she whispered in her mind. He heard her and rewarded with her request with a low groan that vibrated against her skin._ 'I want to wear your mark, to show the world I belong to you.' _Her mind spoke to him again and his dick sprung to life once more, filling her, stretching her. Kagome moaned pleasurably. His hard thrust rubbed her already aroused clit against the silk bedding and she crashed. "Oh Kami, oh Kami, I'm cumming again." She cried.

He bowed his head, gathered her flesh between his fangs and bit into her. "Sesshoumaruuu I'm cuummmiiinnngg!!" She screamed as the pain of it send her orgasm to higher heights. He sucked the metallic taste in his mouth in a flurry, like a thirsty man. Driving harder into her Sesshoumaru, pulled his fangs from her, licked her wounds to heal and crashed. Letting his orgasm take over, he threw his head back and howled. The sounds vibrating through the walls and echoed throughout the town.

...............

Sitting at her comfortable chair, Lady Irokya was sipping on her evening nest egg drink when her son's howl vibrated through her elfin drums. Like her life had been halted, the antique tea cup slipped from her hand and in a slow motion of pain, she rose from her seat just as the tea met the floor and shattered. "Noooooo!" Her scream sent the servants running to her aid. They watched helplessly as their Lady collapsed on her knee...._He's mated the human! _

_..........._

Collapsing against her, spent and sated, Sesshoumaru caressed the sweaty edges of her hair. She'd fallen asleep from his mating mark and he gathered her into his arms. _Mine_, he said to himself._ All mine._ And pulled her in an almost asphyxiating embrace, Sesshoumaru let the warmth of his mate lured him into rest, vowing that no one - _no one _would ever dare lay a hand on _his mate._ Not even his mother - especially his mother. He was in love with the young miko, and it was time for him to face that fact. Licking her face, marking her further with his scent, Sesshomaru smiled to himself that he'd finally realized what mattered most. He and his mate will forever be....

_**.........~Fin....Please Review! Thanks!  
**_


End file.
